


[podfic of] In The Centre Seat, by ladyfoxxx

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing Body Heat, Van Days, a few dropped/flipped/substituted words, barely edited, one take, tipsy podficcing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of In The Centre Seat by ladyfoxxxAuthor summary-"So cold, Frankie, we gotta get warm like penguins. With like, body heat."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	[podfic of] In The Centre Seat, by ladyfoxxx

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Centre Seat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548962) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/InTheCentreSeat%20cover%20art.pngg)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20In%20The%20Centre%20Seat.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/profile)! I hope everyone listening enjoys this lovely tropey story as much as I did. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on July 28, 2015. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
